Life or Something Like it
by Daienara
Summary: A series of 14 short stories about Ares' life with Xena


**Disclaimer: I in no way what so ever own any of these characters and am in no way making any profit from this story**

**Notes: Okay I'd just like to say a few things here. One this is more or less my idea of things so in other words just about everything in the following stories never happened (But I like em any way.) Two the way these stories are written is a new style I was toying around with for my writing because Irealized I relied too heavily on the word 'and'I think they turned out okay. Three yeah I'm not too big of a Gabby fan so sorry to any that might be lurking around here. Four each of the stories has their own title and little summary. Five feedback would be welcome**

**Sex: Nothing more than a few kisses thrown in here and there. Violence: A little bit. Subtext: Hell no**

* * *

Death and Beginnings

**As one life ends a god is in despair for years until another life begins**

The little girl opened her eyes; her head turning to the side, he was there. Every time she looked he was there. He watched over her as she slowly died. They all kept saying she would be fine, she was going to pull through, but she knew, deep down in her heart she was going to die. The fever had hit quickly; no one had expected it. She had just fallen one day many weeks' back. The fever ravished her body, left her weak, barley able to pull air into her lungs.

She smiled weakly at him, he moved closer, gently brushing his fingertips against her burning cheek. "You're awake." He said softly. She looked up at him "how long have I been asleep?" she forced the words from her parched mouth, past dry, cracked lips, "about three days" he answered sadly. He held a cup to her lips so she could drink. She did, but only a little, it was all she could manage before a fit of coughs seized her, sent her into spasms, causing her to spill the water, but he paid it no mind, dropping the cup to the floor, he moved his arms around her tiny body, holding her in a comforting grip against his chest until the fit passed, even after. He could feel the heat of her against his chest, he was scared.

Tears spilled down her cheeks, cool against the fire that was her skin. "I-I'm not going to wake up again . . . am I?" she asked quietly but she knew he heard her. He sighed, closed his eyes "yes of course you will . . . don't talk like that" he said, his voice broke. She heard it.

She smiled slightly as he laid her back on the bed, pulling the blanket over her. She looked up, smiled again "night." she whispered, closing her eyes. He watched as her chest rose then fell with her labored breaths, rose . . . fell . . . rose . . . fell . . . rose . . . fell . . . stilled. He sighed sadly, a tear falling from his eye "night." he whispered, then left.

The years were slow in passing following her death, but one day he felt something, like a tug in his chest as she re-entered the world, he was gone. He appeared again seconds later in the home on a family who had just welcomed a baby girl. He watched as the child was laid in a cradle while her mother rested. He appeared next to the cradle, visible only to the baby. Her eyes moved to him, she had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, she cooed happily, her arms waving in the air, reaching for him. He reached down and brushed a finger against the soft, round curve of a chubby cheek, the baby gripped his finger, smiling up at him, he smiled too, brushing the tips of his fingers over the black downy fuzz that covered her tiny head. Blue eyes met brown, he whispered softly "hello little Xena . . . "

Daisies and a Scolding

A four-year-old picking flowers for the God of War and getting scolded by her mother 

He knew the other gods ridiculed him for his attachment to the young mortal but he couldn't care less of what they thought.

He sat in the tall grass of the field where he watched her play. She was four, she was also a very active child, always getting away from her mother, as she had now, he watched as she ran through the grass, picking the flowers that grew all around her, every so often she would run over, dump her load of flowers in his lap then run away giggling to get more.

This routine went on for the better part of an hour until her mother came running past calling for her, quickly he vanished from visibility as the woman ran to pick the child up. "Xena" she scolded "you shouldn't run off alone like that!" she cradled the little girl in her arms as she walked back to their home, he could hear the little girl talking to her mother "but I wasn't alone mama." she said. "Of course you were I saw no one else in the field." Then he was alone, sitting in the grass with a lap full of wild flowers.

Happy Birthday 

**A birthday morning**

The years passed, it was her birthday she was turning eight. She woke up with a yawn then crawled out of her bed. Looking out the window she saw the sun had not yet risen, the sky was still dark, a deep purple-blue in color.

She pulled a brush through her thick raven locks after she dressed; she tied her hair back with a blue ribbon. As the sun rose a glimmer of light on silver caught her eye. She turned around, it was sitting on the windowsill as if is always had been there, a tiny silver chain that nearly looked invisible around her neck. She smiled, looking out the window again, "Thank you." She whispered to the unseen yet still sensed God standing outside the house.

**Scrapes and scuffles**

**The God watches a scuffle between Xena and another kid**

A woman stood next to him, hands on her hips as the wind blew a lock of gold from her face. She turned, looked at him, then spoke "you really care for her." It was a statement not a question, still he answered "yes, I do." She nodded then was gone with a flash, leaving him alone as he watched a twelve year old Xena draw water from a well. She took a mouthful, sloshed it around in her mouth, then spit the now pinkish liquid on the ground at her feet. She wiped her mouth, turned, then grinned as she threw a fist at the boy behind her. Even in a play fight she was brutal, throwing fists, feet, hitting anywhere it would hurt most until, having enough, her opponent would give up then run off with a story forming in their head to tell their friends rather than admit to being beat by a girl. Indeed he was proud of her, very proud of his princess.

Promises made 

**A tragic loss leaves the God comforting Xena**

"Home." The word left his lips in a breathless whisper. "Come with me, come home." He said as he brushed away her tears with his thumbs. He cradled her chin in his palm, looking into icy orbs "come with me show them what you can be." He whispered "but . . . Lyceus" she said softly "my brother." Her voice was sad, it broke his heart to see her cry. "There is nothing more you can do for him now except avenge his death."

She looked at him, a slow realization entering her eyes "Yes . . ." she said in a whisper "I must avenge my brother I must." He smiled, then his lips met hers.

Later in one of his temples, she sat, mourning the loss of her brother. He watched from a distance, she called to him, he came as he always did when she called. He stood before her, her gaze lifted to his, her face tear stained her eyes red from crying, still, he found her to be beautiful. "Promise me" she whispered, he knelt beside her, looked into her saddened eyes, "Promise you'll help me when the time comes." He knew what she meant, he nodded "If I thought you ever needed my help for anything you would have it in a second my sweet."

**Can war love itself?**

**Xena has become a warrior she is everything he is but is that what he really wants?**

War had become her purpose; blood shed was her calling. Every time sword met flesh by her hand the hateful words her mother last spoke to her rang in her ears but that just fueled the fire that raged within her.

He stood back, silent, watching, until a flash behind him signaled the arrival of another god. He turned, facing his sister, who frowned slightly as she looked to the bloody battle before her. He turned back, admiring her as she fought through the men, oh how beautiful she was when holding a sword. "You know this isn't what is meant to be" a voice cut through his thoughts. "What do you mean?" he asked, still watching Xena. "This this isn't what she should be it isn't what you want her to be either." He rolled his eyes, "Of course she should be this she is happy, I am happy," he said without looking at the blonde goddess beside him as they both watched now "She is everything I want . . . everything I am. She is blood, death, torture, lust, she is war as am I how can that not be what I want?" finally he turned, looked to his sister. "She is not the little girl you cared so deeply for not long ago." She answered plainly. He flinched. "You're right she isn't that little girl any more. She's grown into so much more . . . into a woman." The goddess frowned "but do you love her?" the question seemed to stun the god, he stood there for a moment not speaking, then, turned to the now ended battle. He watched as Xena bent down, pulling her blade from a dying man's chest, a look even he could not describe in her eye. He shook his head slowly "No . . . not like this." He turned away from his princess, shaking his head again. "She is everything I am, one would think that would make me happy but . . . " he trailed off slowly. "But she has become everything you hate, she has become you." The goddess finished for him, he nodded. "Then let her go, let her become what you loved again."

His eyes snapped to his sister, anger very evident in his gaze, as well as what she could only describe as fear. "If I 'let her go' " he started "then she will leave me she will hate me, I will never have her then." She placed her hand on his shoulder, looked into his eyes, smiled "but you must do it or she will be everything you hate with no chance of changing it. You promised her once to help her if ever she needed it, she needs it now, so do you."

He swatted her hand from his shoulder, turning his back to her "No! I won't, now leave me!" he growled. She stood for a silent moment then was gone with the same flash she appeared. He was alone again.

He stood, watching as Xena's men ransacked the small village for any goods they could get their hands on, but Xena just stood there, she faced the hill he stood upon, a smile on her lips. She knew her god was watching her.

**Gabrielle**

**Enter Gabrielle the blonde we all love to hate**

He watched as she entered yet another village, ready to destroy this one as she had so many others without a second thought on the matter. This village, Poteidaia was its name; he would never forget this village for all of his immortal life.

As she sat in the center of the village a girl was thrown down on her knees beside Xena's mount by one of her men. "What shall we do with _this_ one my . . . lord?" the man asked. He noticed the man's hesitation, possibly even disgust at calling a woman lord; he made a note to himself to kill that one later.

She sighed and turned her head towards the two, ready to tell him to plainly kill the girl but as she looked down at the girl she looked back, green eyes peeking through blonde bangs. He knew then, as their eyes met, he had lost her but still he had to at least try, try to keep her.

A flash of blue signaled his presence beside her as she dismounted, standing beside her he put an arm around her waist, she was too interested in the girl at her feet to notice. "Kill her Xena" He whispered into her ear, running his fingers through her long raven locks, "Kill her for me." Icy blue eyes turned to him, she shook her head "No I don't want to kill her" she answered, reaching a hand down she pulled the girl to her feet "I won't kill her." He shot a glare at the blonde then he was gone.

She turned to the girl beside her, placed a hand on her cheek which sported a large black-blue bruise "What is your name?" she asked. The girl looked at her, smiled, then spoke "Gabrielle."

Changes 

**Time passes Xena changes the God turns mean and Aphrodite gets a lil feisty herself**

Through a mirror he watched her now, not daring to get close to her. He watched as she rode, the horse walked at a slow pace, Gabrielle walking beside it. He watched as she said something, Xena laughed, she really is happier without me, he thought. He turned from the mirror, a moment before she turned her gaze to the sky, giving a heart breaking sigh. He may have missed it but another god did not however, the goddess of love kept a close eye on the pair. She saw the pain in the woman's eyes when her hand would move to her neck where the tiny silver chain still rested, she also saw the pain that her brother was enduring. He was . . . meaner now, not caring about anyone or anything, he started senseless wars where many would die over nothing. This was not his style, before there would at least be reason behind war but not anymore, now that she had left him. He would sit for hours in one of his temples just watching her; he was torturing himself she thought.

She heaved a sigh, materializing on the arm of his throne. He didn't even spare her a glance, he was watching as the two women sat around a fire, talking. The goddess moved her fingers through his black curls tenderly, in a sisterly like manner. "Come on stop doing this to yourself." She said softly, he looked at her, an emotion in his eyes she had never seen there before, not in the God of War's eyes, it was a mix of despair, loneliness, loss. She frowned, pushed his mirror away, the image disappearing. "Hey! I was watching that!" he cried, moving to retrieve it. "Yes I know you were watching it, it's all you do lately is watch her . . . go to her before you drift away . . . you're changing, I don't like it." He scowled at her, shrugging her hand away from him "No one ever likes me" he growled "aren't _you_ the one that told me I had to let her go in the first place?" he glared at her, pushing himself to his feet, walking away, or starting to at least "You don't know what you're talking about anyway. You are nothing but a vapid airhead blonde!"

She jumped to her feet, grabbing him by the shoulder, turning him towards her "Do _not_ walk away from me!" she yelled at him, a rare thing for her "This is what I do so don't you try to tell me I know nothing!" she stood in front of him, pointing her finger in his face "You may think I'm an empty headed blonde but I know a LOT of things you don't, one of those things being that you love that girl now GO before I get godly on your ass!" The comment shocked him more than scared him but he nodded numbly then left.

She pulled the mirror back to his throne, sitting herself down; she pointed, letting the image form. She saw him appear in the line of trees that lined their camp.

She looked up from her plate, she knew he was there, she could feel him. "Excuse me . . . " she mumbled to Gabrielle, who sat with a scroll in her lap across the fire. She got up, making her way to the trees.

He waited for her silently, reaching out a hand when she walked past; he pulled her to him, brushing her cheek with his finger. "Hello princess." He murmured, she slapped his hand away "What do _you_ want?" she growled. He was taken aback by her actions, this couldn't be the same woman who shared his bed happily a few months back, this wasn't his Xena. " . . . " He stared at her for a long moment "I . . . "

"You what?" she snapped

"I wanted to talk . . . "

"Talk? Pfft yeah right forget it just . . . just get lost!" she spun on her heel and marched away, he could hear the blonde bitch asking her some question when she got back to the fire then he left.

What happened to her, what did that _bitch_ do to his princess, she was . . . changed, something was missing inside of her 'I'm missing from her' he thought 'she doesn't love war anymore . . . she doesn't love me.'

**Aphrodite plots**

Aphrodite and Cupid try to fix the "problem" between the God and Xena 

The blonde goddess sat in her temple, alone for once; she contemplated the situation for a long time. It was obvious her brother was hurting, it was also obvious why. She sighed heavily, resting her head in her hands "what am I going to do . . . " she groaned "We" came the voice of a male "are going to get them back together." She smiled, looking up "Oh Cupie that's exactly what I've been trying to do but they are both so stubborn!" Cupid looked at his mother, nodded then sat by her feet, chin in his hand "Yeah . . . hey what's his excuse mum?" he looked up, frowning. The busty blonde goddess rolled her eyes "He says she's happy now but I can see she is miserable without him but he. Will. Not. Listen!"

Both gods sighed now, finding the situation utterly hopeless. "Hey mum . . . " Cupid started slowly "Yeah?"

"Wasn't she like totally in love with him before?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well what's changed that would make her . . . hate him?" they both looked up, talking at the same time now "The blonde!"

A short time later the pair sat around, frowning. "She has to go." the goddess of love said suddenly, her son looked up, startled his mother would suggest such a thing "But mum" he said "that is so not our style."

"You're right but this is a special circumstance. Can't you see he needs this girl back in his life."

'But there has to be another way mum." The winged god replied. "Just" Came a new voice that rang through the temple "stay out of it BOTH of you!" the God of War stood before them now, a flash of blue startling them slightly. "I told you not to get involved!" he growled towards his sister "and I meant it." That said he was gone again, after a menacing glare divided between the two.

Payback . . . almost 

**He almost gets revenge but something stops him**

He came upon her down at the river when she went to fetch some water. She was bent over the greenish water, splashing some on her face. He stood behind her, unnoticed by the blonde bent over before him "Well well well what do we have here?" he said, causing her to jump, startled "What do you what!" she snapped, backing away. "I think it's obvious what I want you stupid bitch." He growled, taking a step towards her "I want Xena back, back where she belongs, with me."

"Get lost I mean can't you take a hint? She doesn't want anything to do with you."

He snapped, his fist lashing out, connected with her jaw. She fell back, landing in the water, dazed. Her head hit a rock on the bottom of the river, she was unconscious. He stood there for a long moment, unmoving, just staring into the water where she lay on her face, not moving. He grinned, making a move to leave but something caused him to stop, he hated her but if he let her die like this Xena would be heartbroken, she'd hate him. Groaning, he stepped into the water, pulling her out, he threw her onto the grass then left. At least he pulled her out.

Gabrielle lay on the bank, coughing, spitting up water, when Xena stepped out of the forest, she had watched the whole thing take place, she was confused, he hated Gabrielle, that much she knew but why would he save her then was the question that bothered her most.

"Did you see that!" the dripping wet blonde cried from the ground, pulling Xena from her thoughts "he tried to kill me!" she looked up at the woman standing a few feet away from her "See I told you he was bad news! I _told _you Xena, I bet he's going to try and kill you next." The younger woman pushed herself to her feet, muttering about wishing gods could just die, not all of them of course just the one.

"Thank you . . ." she muttered to the empty clearing before her then turned, following after her friend. A smile touched his lips briefly "You're welcome" he murmured to her back.

**Thanks . . .**

**Someone wants to say thanks**

Great, he thought, just fucking GREAT! He nearly killed her little friend now she's never going to want anything to do with him, the blonde bitch was right she hated him. He hurled a bolt of energy clear across the temple, a large chunk of the marble practically exploded with the force of it, leaving burnt ring around the newly formed crater in the wall.

"Decided to redecorate . . .?" the voice took him by surprise, he turned to see her standing in the doorway "I think that's more your sister's area though . . . " a slight smile played on her lips as she moved towards him, she stopped a couple feet away, she was close enough he could touch her if he reached a hand out, he nearly did but stopped himself.

"Xena . . ." he said softly as he turned away from her, he couldn't stand being so close, not being able to touch her. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked, trying to make his voice cold, uncaring. He failed miserably. "I came to . . . thank you." She mumbled

"For what?"

"For . . . you know what for, for saving Gabrielle."

"Oh, that" he muttered "Don't mention it . . . please." She rolled her eyes, stepping closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder "Thanks." She said then turned, leaving him alone once again.

Lost 

**Hmm what is that all about I wonder**

"Where are you!" she found herself calling out into the darkness around her. All she could see was a swirling mist, it surrounded her, but she knew he was there . . . somewhere.

She stumbled around in the dark, calling, to him. Something moved to her right, she turned to it. That's where she found him. He was laying there, curled into himself, shivering. She knelt down, put a hand on his shoulder; he flinched away with a sob. It tore her apart. She moved her hand to his head, let her fingers slip through his hair. He looked up, his eyes sad, lost, scared. "Help me" he said, his voice a faint whisper "I'm lost . . . please help me." He begged, a sob caught in his throat. She embraced him, murmured soft endearments. He clung to her. "You're found" she whispered "I've found you."

She woke up, shaking. Her face tear stained. 'No' she thought 'no.' She looked to her sleeping companion then to the stars. "Maybe it's a sign" she said "maybe he is lost, maybe only I can find him" she closed her eyes, sighed "maybe . . ."

She drifted off, missed the sad whisper in the breeze "Help me, I'm lost . . . please help me."

Death 

**We must all deal with death in our lifetime**

Her tears landed on the face of her fallen friend as she held her hand over the gaping hole in her stomach, "you can't leave me" she sobbed "you can't!" Gabrielle's green eyes looked up at her, unfocused, her teeth starting to chatter, as she grew steadily colder. "I-I l-love you Xe . . . na." She stuttered with her last breath, weakly squeezing her friend's hand, she closed her eyes then died.

"NOOOOO!" Xena wailed to the heavens above as the sky split with a deafening crack, the rain pelted her body but still she knelt on the ground, Gabrielle's body cradled in her lap as she sobbed.

He knew something had happened, something bad, to Xena. He could feel her pain. Without hesitation he went to her.

She felt his presence behind her but she didn't bother with him.

He fell to his knees beside her, looked to the fallen bard. He should have been rejoicing, she was dead, finally she was gone, but he looked to his princess, the rain mixing with her tears, the pain etched deep in her features, his heart broke. It broke into a million pieces. He gathered her in his arms, she didn't resist, she was too weak to even try. He held her tight to his chest, rocking slowly as the fingers of one hand gripped the leather of his vest, she pounded his chest with the other hand.

Her cries rose above the sounds of wind, rain, even the thunder seemed silent in comparison. They knelt there the entire night, Xena mourned the loss of her friend, he did what ever he could to ease her pain but death is never an easy thing to accept.

**New Beginnings**

**Another chance, a new beginning for them both after great loss**

It had been three months since Gabrielle's death; she had traveled alone in this time, well mostly alone. He followed her, not trusting to leave her by herself, yes she was strong but she had been rocked to her very core by the death of her friend. She was unstable, he knew it, he could tell by the way she went around, silent, withdrawn, didn't even throw a punch when a drunken lout in one tavern or another slapped her rear. She would just look at the offender . . . no scratch that, she would look through them, like they weren't even there, then she would just leave.

None of this set well with him, she had lost her inner fire, the thing that made her who she was, made her his warrior. He came upon her one night, she was laying on the bed, he sat on the edge, watched as she just lay there staring at the ceiling above her.

He reached over a hand, gently turning her head to face him with his fingertips, she looked, unblinking, right through him. He sighed heavily, leaned down, then claimed her lips with his own. She blinked then shoved him off "What in Tartarus did you think you were doing!" she growled. Hmm still some spirit in her then he thought "I'm doing whatever I possibly can to bring you back to the real world." He said.

She stared at him then rolled her eyes "I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered then rolled off of the bed. He followed her "this isn't going to bring Gabrielle back!" he yelled, a bit louder than he had intended to, he instantly regretted speaking the words.

She spun on him, eyes narrowed, fists clenched. If looks could kill he'd have been dead in a second. She stepped closer to him "What do you care? You're nothing but an unfeeling monster. So go on why should you care? You hated her any way why bother to . . . "

"Because I love you!" he screamed at her. The words shocked them both into silence; he'd never in a million years meant to utter those words.

She blinked, stepped back, her fists unclenching as she turned her back to him, she swallowed once, then spoke, her voice a whisper "W-what did you say?" he moved his fingers through his hair, sighed "I said . . . I love you, Xena." She turned, looked at him, saw the pain in his eyes. Had she caused that pain? She wondered. She shook her head slowly "you can never say that again . . . they all leave everyone that loves me . . . they all leave." She sobbed, sitting roughly on the bed. He moved to her, knelt down, taking her in his arms as he had when her brother died, when her beloved Gabrielle had died. "Xena" he murmured "I will never leave you, I swear." He paused for a long moment while she lay in his arms, like a small child again, her face buried in his shoulder, "I love you." He said again.

There was a few muffled words against his neck, he lifted her chin with a knuckle "Pardon?" he asked her. She looked at him, blue eyes boring intensely into brown. "I said, I love you too Ares." She whispered, catching his lips in a passionate kiss.

**End**


End file.
